The Walls Are Too Thin
by JuHuaTai
Summary: Sabo's plans for tonight was simple: Surprise Ace by coming home early with Luffy and Koala in tow, introduce his girlfriend to his brother, and then have dinner with just the 4 of them. Innocent and simple. Coming home to find said brother and a strangely familiar man naked in the living room ensures that tonight will be anything but.


Warning: Cheesy as fuck porn dialogue, porn only in dialogue and bare minimum description, kind of voyeurism, unbeta-ed, english is my third language and written for guilty pleasure.

Originally had this posted somewhere else since i'm not sure about 's policy about borderline M rated stuff, but oh well.

Hope you'd enjoy!

* * *

 _"Ah, ah, faster, f-fast— Aah!"_

 _"You're so tight— fuck!"_

For the nth time in the past hour, Sabo blinked in the darkness of his bedroom, taking in the blurry outline of his lamp and his empty ceiling. The wall was still thumping rhythmically with no sign of stopping or slowing down, and the voices and moans that accompanies it just keeps getting louder. He tries not to think too hard about it, and he especially tries his best not to imagine just what exactly is going on in the hall just outside of his bedroom.

 _"Yees! D-don't stop! Don't stop! Ooh, god!"_

 _"Shit, you feel so good, so hot around me, babe,"_

 _"Please, please— Aah!"_

On his right, he could feel Koala squirming. She hadn't been able to stay still since they slipped quietly in here to hide, and Sabo hadn't been able to stop sending mental and verbal apologies to her. Of all the way he thought it would go when he planned to bring his girlfriend to his place, this is not how he imagined things would go.

Sabo glanced at her, taking in her flushed face - they seems to be getting redder as time pass - and again, mouthed, "Sorry,"

The last few times he did it, Koala either returned his gesture with a smile, or was too busy looking away from him to notice. This time, it was the latter, caused by the sound of a slap, and a high pitched squeal following suit that distracted all of them.

"Sabo, can we please go out now? I'm hungry,"

The blonde haired man turned to his left, meeting Luffy's face, half hidden underneath the pillow he had shoved to the boy's head the moment they jumped to his bed in a futile attempt to silence the noise from his younger 'brother'. He was grimacing, and staring at Sabo pleadingly.

Sabo shook his head, "No, Luffy, we have to wait,"

"Why?"

"Because— well, i don't think it's a good idea to let them know we're actually home early, Luffy,"

"Why not?"

 _"Did i ever— fuck! Did i ever tell you how much i love your ass. 'Cause i love them so much,"_

Another slap, and a familiar voice mewling in pleasure. Sabo never, ever wanted to hear that voice makes that kind of noise ever again.

 _"You like that?"_ Slap, another wet mewling, _"Of course you do, how naughty,"_ Another slap, louder this time, _"Come on, say it. Do you like it?"_

A poke to his side jolted Sabo out of his reverie, "Why not, Sabo? Why can't we come out now?"

He shook his head, "I don't think its a good idea, Lu,"

"But _why_?"

Because he really, really doesn't want to risk them, and especially a borderline underage Luffy, seeing whatever is happening outside.

 _"Yes, yes, i like it! Oh god, yes! Spank me again, please—"_

And because he really doesn't think he's going to be able to look at Ace in the eyes for a while. Or ever again.

"I just don't think it's a good idea to bother them, Luffy, now please stop asking,"

This is not how imagined tonight was going to go down. He and Luffy had been away from town for a couple of days, him for work and Luffy to visit his dad, who just so happens to be Sabo's boss. When he was given a few days off to accompany Luffy back home, he asked his girlfriend of few months, Koala, to come with, thinking it might be a good time to introduce her to his other remaining 'family' members, like Ace and Dadan.

And he had it all planned so beautifully too. He purposefully kept it a secret that he's coming home with Luffy tonight to surprise Ace, and maybe the four of them could go and have dinner together while he lets Ace and Koala get used to each other (Luffy was familiar already with Koala, being his dad's other employee and all). Then tomorrow he'd call Dadan - and maybe Garp too - and he could introduce her to all of them.

What Sabo hadn't put into account, however, was coming home to a naked Ace and a stranger in the living room, outside of his bedroom, in the throes of passion while he had his girlfriend and brother behind him.

Hiding here had been a foolish decision, but announcing their presence now is just schadenfreude waiting to happen, considering that not a few minutes after they sneaked into his bedroom, Ace and the stranger suddenly decided that the sofa was no longer an interesting surface to defile and moved to the wall right outside of his bedroom.

Hence, why they're all here.

The youngest pouted, glaring slightly at the thumping wall, "Then when can we leave?"

The thumping has become even more erratic, the mingled mess of moans and groans outside of the - extremely - thin walls becoming louder, "When they're done, okay? Once they're done, hopefully they moved to Ace's bedroom to sleep it off and you can go back to your room without them hearing you," Which, based on how frantic Ace sounds, it won't be long.

Seconds after he realized his own thoughts, Sabo ran a hand through his face, groaning.

He's definitely not gonna be able to face Ace anytime soon.

But true enough, moments later, a literal shriek could be heard ("Wow, your brother's such a screamer,","Koala, _no,_ ") and there was nothing. No more thumping, no more moans, nothing but a distinct sound of panting. Sabo glanced towards the LED clock on his bedside table, just beyond Koala's head. Goddamn, they've been at it for nearly an hour.

Holding his breath, Sabo can hear the sound of shuffling and low murmurs, and soon after, the door to Ace's bedroom was opened and closed. He let out a loud exhale, glancing to both Koala and Luffy with a smile on his face.

"See, they're done," he told them, chuckling, "Well, Luffy, now you can—"

A moan came from Ace's bedroom, beyond a closer, and as past experience had taught him, an even thinner wall. Then the bed on the other bedroom started creaking.

Both Koala and Luffy stares at him.

Sabo pursed his lips, counting backwards from 10 to sooth his nerves, "My bed's big enough for 3 if none of you move in your sleep,"

* * *

Luffy kicks, but at least with Sabo in the middle, he'd be the only one waking up tomorrow with a black eye and Koala would be relatively save.

That was one thing he was glad about, despite the ridiculous situation. The other thing he was glad about was that Luffy is asleep, so he missed this second - third, really, starting a few minutes ago - round of the loud, _graphic_ and excessively carnal activities in the next room.

Deep down, Sabo kind of envied Luffy's ability to sleep through these kind of noises.

 _"How— haah, how are you still so tight, unf!"_

 _"Haa, y-you love i— Aah! You love, ungh! it,"_

Another resounding slap.

"I know this is kind of inappropriate to say," Koala whispered next to him, slightly muffled by the pillow she had been hiding her face in, "But your brother's stamina is amazing. His partner's too, i guess,"

Sabo begrudgingly agrees.

" _Look at you, eating up my cock like this. Ungh, yeah, taking in every inch of me like it's made for you,"_

A trembling gasp, _"It—aangh! It is! For me, only for me, oh god, there!"_

"And, uh, i guess its kind of… sweet? In like, a cheesy porn kind of way?" The bob haired girl let out a nervous giggle, and Sabo never imagined he would be talking to his girlfriend about his brother and cheesy porn, yet here he is, "So, i guess that's his boyfriend?"

With one hand, Sabo deflected a near punch from Luffy, eyes glancing over to the vibrating wall, "I don't think Ace has a boyfriend. At least, he never told me he has one," And there hasn't been any indication that Ace dated at all. For the last few months, he was either home, working at the police station, or out drinking with his officer buddies. He had been constantly away for the last few weeks before Sabo and Luffy left, but it was for some annual file sorting his superintendent had him help with.

Maybe he found someone somewhere in between?

 _"Aah! What are you…?"_

 _"What the— Oh fuck, the condom broke. Wait, Ace, let me just get—"_

 _"I don't care, just take me raw,"_

 _"Ace, i don't think—"_

 _"Unless you got STD, which i know you don't, i don't give a fuck if you come inside and make me drip out cum to next week. Now put it back in, or i swear, i'll tie you down and put it in myself,"_

Silence.

Despite the situation, Sabo found himself rolling his eyes at Ace's all too familiar impatience and turned to Koala, "For his own sake, i really hope that is a boyfriend,"

Then suddenly, there was a yelp, and Sabo swore the _entire apartment shook_ due to the resounding bang, " _You're a thousand year too early to even think you can take me down in a fight, boy,"_ Ace's lover growled deeply - Sabo felt shivers down his spine listening to it - under the sound of Ace's strangled moans, _"And yet you're so bossy, my little spitfire, i love it,"_

 _"A-aah! How are, ungh, how are you getting even bigger?"_

A deep chuckle, _"Cause i especially love it when you admit how absolutely crazy you are for me,"_

The wall started banging again, and Sabo swore he could go deaf from hearing Ace screaming for more from next room over. The blonde man was pretty sure if he looked over to the offending wall, maybe he'd find cracks starting to form. In case that his worst fear come true, he pulled the blanket higher over Luffy, Koala and him, and hope it would be an adequate shield should the walls really come down.

 _"Say it,"_ ordered the growling voice, _"Tell me how much you love this,"_

Bang. Bang. Bang. Ace's scream sounds more and more helpless, more and more hysterical.

For a moment, Sabo was genuinely worried, and had half a mind of shoving Luffy away to run to Ace's room when the screaming stopped and he instantly wished he never even bothered.

 _"I love—aah! love it so much! Y-you're so big inside, stretching me so good, fucking me so deep, I want more, more, please give me more!"_ the next 'more' sounded choked and muffled, as if he had been turned and shoved face first to the mattress and— oh god, now the image is in Sabo's mind.

The other voice, which Sabo slowly gained resentment to, hummed approvingly, his voice doesn't even sound winded considering how rigorous and prolonged their activity had been. Under all of the irritation and mortification, Sabo held a some begrudging respect for this man, _"You look so pretty like this, with your ass in the air and you on your knee, your body accepting every inch of me, so beautiful, all just for me,"_ A loud slap, one that reminded Sabo of what just happened outside of his bedroom just moments ago, was heard, _"Only for me, Ace. No one else gets to do this, no one else can taste you like i can, to see you like this, no one,"_

Another slap, sound so wet and so wrong. Sabo physically cringed at the sound, _"Say it,"_

 _"N-no one! Only you, no one felt as good— ahh, i'm! I'm cumming!"_

Ace's wail as he reached orgasm would enter Sabo's dreams and nightmares, now that he heard them precisely 2 times now - there had been another one that was blessedly too low for him to hear - one louder and with more intensity than the other. Then, as if his torture wasn't enough, the other, deeper voice started grunting and panting, and before long, he could hear Ace's desperate mewl blending together with a shaking sigh.

His mind helpfully supplied then that the other man wasn't using condom because it broke in the middle of the way, and considering Ace's words, process of elimination say that he probably shot his semen inside of Ace without even pulling out.

Sabo hated his brain very, very much.

He felt a tap on his forearm, and Sabo blearily turned to Koala, who had her lips pursed, "What?"

"This will sound so wrong," she started, and already the blonde felt dread creeping over him, "But that was really, really hot,"

The scarred man simply stared to guilty honey coloured orbs, and croaked, "Koala, that's my brother,"

"Well, i was talking about the other guy too. All demanding and commanding like that, hot damn,"

"He was do— oh, what the hell, he was fucking my brother,"

The only woman in the room shrugged, "Well, he's not mine,"

Sabo groaned, lifting both his hands and pressing them against his face. Oh god, they're sweaty, how long has it been?

The hand on his forearm patted him again, and this time Sabo only groaned, voice muffled by his hands. Koala giggled, as she patted his arm, "Sorry. Come on, they're probably done by now. Let's just get some slee—"

 _"Ace, what are you doing?"_

Oh fuck no.

The bed in Ace's room - surprisingly still standing strong after all of that pressure put to it - creaked, and Ace's voice broke through the tense silence, breathless and doing a very good imitation of a horny porn actress, _"Your cum's leaking out of me,"_ he moaned, " _It made me feel so sensitive. Help me,"_

Sabo thought the presence of the wall would be able to hide something away, but evidently, their walls are so thin and his and Ace's bed were too close against each other because he could actually hear the stranger audibly gulping, _"Sorry. I told you we should've used condom. I'll get a towel—"_

The bed creaked again, heavier this time, and he could hear the wet sound of lips meeting lips. It didn't last long, _"Fuck me,"_

Sabo wanted to scream.

They were kissing again, but it lasted shorter than before, _"Ace, we just did it three times,"_ the stranger chuckled, sounding a little ruffled, _"As much as i like to do an all night sex marathon, it's been a long day. Plus, i'm not as young as i used to be, so give me a chance to bounce back, would you?"_

"Does that mean that your brother's fu— uh, sleeping with an old man?"

"I'm trying my best to not think about that Koala, so for the sake of my sanity, please don't remind me,"

He received an apologetic rub on his forearm, something Koala is prone to do. Unfortunately, as much as he love her, it wasn't exactly comforting right now.

Because Ace is nothing if not stubborn and impatient, and when he heard the man groan, whispering Ace's name, Sabo knew he's in for another round of hell.

 _"Fuck! Warn a man, will you?"_ the man protested, before laughing, _"Heh, the guys back at the precinct really has no idea how right they were whenever they call you 'big mouth',"_

Holy shit, Sabo thought wide eyed, he's fucking someone from the station. Which means that this wasn't some one night stand stranger or someone Ace met a while ago, this is someone he himself have probably met during the few times he had to pick Ace up from his shift. Worse, it could even be someone from the same division as Ace, everyone who Sabo himself is familiar and often shared conversation with.

(Underneath that revelation, there is also another voice of conclusion that screams 'He's giving that guy oral sex now!' but in light of what he had experience and hear the entire night, Sabo really think that was beneath what would surprise and fluster him anymore)

Who might it be? There's a lot of older men in Ace's division, some who are married, others who are either divorced or still single, but only 15 of them who he is especially close to, including the division's captain and the police chief. As the sound of moan and sucking from the wall become louder, Sabo distracted himself by trying to catalogue through everyone he met in the police station where Ace worked, remembering every men who are available while secretly praying that Ace wasn't the kind of person to sleep with a married man.

By the time he had gone through everyone in that list - and come out empty handed - the sucking stopped and the bed started creaking again.

Ace's moan was downright sinful, and Sabo was just plain disturbed. There's a lot of things tonight that he didn't ever need to know, and there are so many things he just didn't want to think about, and yet he is trapped in his bedroom, between to his girlfriend and sleeping brother, sweating out bullets while having to hear about just how good his other brother is at riding a man's cock.

There's just so many thing Sabo didn't need to know. Most of the things tonight are probably on the top of his list.

"Sabo, you look pale,"

"I don't feel so well," he whined, not even holding back the whimper from his mouth when he heard Ace moaning, "Think someone can get sick from hearing their sibling having sex? Is that a thing, Koala?"

An arm wrapped around his chest, and he looked down to see Koala leaning her head on his chest, "Your heartbeat's a little fast too. I think it's less you being sick and more you being," she bit her lower lips, looking like she wanted to laugh out loud, " _affected,_ "

Usually, his mind worked faster than that night. But he was under an extremely traumatic situation, and it wasn't his fault that it took him quite a while to get Koala's meaning, "Koala, i am _not_ horny from listening to my brother having sex, oh my god!"

 _"Did you hear that?"_

Immediately, his entire body went rigid. Next to him, Koala had also stiffened, her hold around him tightening.

Luffy mumbled in his sleep, and continue to snore.

 _"Hear what?"_

 _"I thought i just heard someone talking,"_ the man said, quietly. The bed has stopped creaking, _"It sounded like Sabo,"_

Sabo felt his heart stopped. It _is_ someone he knew!

 _"Don't be stupid, Sabo and Luffy's gonna be out until a couple more day. They're not home,"_

 _"Well, i did hear something,"_

 _"It could be the neighbour,"_ Ace said, his irritation palpable, _"We live in an apartment, remember?"_

 _"I don't know, Ace, i think we need to— Gaah!"_

The bed creaking starts, and as the mystery man whimpered, Ace laughed victoriously. Sabo was actually glad that they continue, and he decided then that nothing that happened tonight made any sense.

 _"You little minx,"_ the man breathed out, _"Always so impatient, even after i take you over and over,"_

 _"What can i say, i love having you inside of me,"_ Sabo's brother challenged cockily, the bed creaking increasing in intensity, _"Feeling you inside, so intimately close to me, like nothing can pull you away from me. I never wanted this to end,"_

The bed kept creaking, but the voices had gone silent. Sabo ignored Koala's little 'aww' in favour of calming his erratic heartbeat.

The stranger huffs, _"Neither do i, Ace,"_

Ace snorted, and even to Sabo, who was a room over, it sounded a little sad, _"Sometimes i wonder,"_

 _"What?"_

Ace didn't answer, evidently favoring to ride his partner - god, the mental picture - harder and drawing out all sorts of groans and moans. They were much quieter and much more vanilla this time around, probably considering they had been doing this for 3 rounds and it has been several hour, but the tension left by Ace's last word was clear even to him.

They didn't last as long as their previous rounds too, because after a moment, the creaking becomes erratic, and if there is anything Sabo has reluctantly observed, is that it means they won't last much longer, _"Ace, holy shit, Ace,"_ the man chanted over and over, like his brother's name is a mantra of sorts, _"Ace, Ace, Ace!"_

Ace's pants and mewls were louder, and he seems to be even closer to the brink, _"I can't— I, ah— Marco!"_

"Marco?!"

Marco Phoenix was someone Sabo met the most out of everyone in the precinct, considering he had been Ace's mentor when he first graduated from the academy and often drove him home during his first few months of working as a fresh graduate. He's blonde with clean shaven sides, strong jaw and stronger abs, something Sabo had to hear about all the time when Ace was still under his responsibility and constantly bemoan the fact that such a man would probably never even look at his direction twice.

He was known around the station as one of the best officer around, a laid back man with odd sense of humour and while unmarried, is 36 years old to Ace's 23.

And he's Ace's division captain.

Sabo did not work for the any government office, but he's pretty sure that that crossed so many fraternization law it's not even funny.

 _"Okay, now i know i heard something,"_ Sabo heard the bed creak, but this time, it was followed by footsteps. The blonde man widened his eyes, quickly scanning around his room to see if there's any hiding place before they were caught, _"It's coming from the next room, i'm going to go and check it out—"_

 _"If you want to leave, just stop making excuses, will you?"_

The footsteps stopped, just as Sabo heard the sound of door being opened. Marco - he really can't believe he hadn't realize, that voice sounded so familiar! - sounded confused as he spoke, _"What?"_

Again, the bed creaked, _"Look, just say that you wanted to leave, no need to make excuses to me every time, okay? I can deal with morning shift or meeting with the captain, but pretending to hear something to sneak out is just bullshit,"_

The door was closed, _"Ace, what— where the hell did this all came from? I'm not going anywhere, i just wanted to check that sound—"_

 _"Marco, i'm old enough for you to stick it in nearly every night, i'm old enough to get that you never wanted anything else than a good fuck,"_

 _"Ace, the fuck? I never said that!"_

 _"You don't have to! Think i didn't get it the first dozen time you sneaked out in the middle of the night or before i even woke up? I don't mind us sneaking around in hotels every time, but if you wanted to break it off, tell it to my face! Don't disappoint me every morning by just leaving some note!"_

"Ooh," Koala whistled lowly, staring wide eyed to the wall separating Sabo's bedroom to Ace's, "This is gonna get ugly,"

Silence descended, and Sabo had to agree with Koala. He wanted to run out of his room and throw the bastard out already, and the moment he hear soft sobs from Ace, he was already sitting up, ready to fight someone bigger than he is.

 _"Ace, i never meant to—"_

 _"I love you, dammit,"_ his bullheaded, strong brother cried, and Sabo hasn't hear him does that since they were 10 and he found out his father died in prison, leaving him an orphan, _"I've been in love with you for months, even before we first slept together after Thatch's party. We never made it clear what we are, but i'm happy with what i can get because i don't expect you to return it. But at least give me some courtesy, you know?"_

Sabo remembered the party mentioned, because he had been there too. One of Ace's co-worker, Thatch had just came back from the hospital after being shot during a chase with a mole in the precinct. He came home that night without Ace, and when his brother came back the next morning, he looked the happiest he has been in a while.

That was around a half a year ago.

How the hell did he missed all of that?

 _"Ace,"_ he heard Marco whispered, footsteps moving away from the door and back to the bed. The bed creaked gently, and Ace's sobs became muffled. Sabo only imagined he was now crying to Marco's shoulder, _"I'm sorry, i'm such an idiot. I never meant to make you feel that way. I didn't mean to make you feel like i didn't feel the same,"_

 _"Stop lying, i'm not stupi—"_

 _"But i'm not, Ace,"_ Marco cuts, _"I'm not lying. I love you, i love you so much that i was so afraid of the captain or anyone finding out. As you captain, i wasn't supposed to date a subordinate, and if anyone ever finds out, i could be demoted, but even worse, you could lose your job,"_

The older man sighed, sounding so tired all of the sudden, _"I'm tired of sneaking around too. I wanted to wake up everyday with you, without having to leave and come early to the office to avoid suspicion, and since i live with some of the guys, i didn't want to risk them getting suspicious with you being there all the time,"_

Through his sobs, Ace snorted, _"You live with Thatch, Vista and Jozu. They're your best friends, they won't tattle on you,"_

 _"They won't, but i'm not taking the risk,"_

Ace sighed, sounding like he still doesn't believe Marco, _"What about lately? You've been away a lot, saying you can't meet and all. I thought you were just getting tired of my ass and wanted to break it off slowly or something,"_

 _"First off, i'm never going to get tired of your ass,"_ was Marco's instant answer, which earned him a resounding slap and made Koala snicker, _"But the truth is, i got a call from the headquarters. Pops told me a while ago, and this idea popped in my head. I was preparing it all as a surprise for you, but i guess in all of my planning, i didn't realize i made you feel like i'm abandoning you,"_

 _"What happened?"_

Sabo heard shifting, and in Marco's voice, he heard the anticipation, _"I'm getting promoted to the headquarters. They're looking for new candidates for the special task forces, and my records and recommendation from Pops made them interested in me,"_

 _'Marco, that's great!"_

 _"Yeah, and the best thing is, i won't be your direct superior anymore. We won't be breaking any fraternization rule,"_

The bed creaked violently as Ace laughed, and the thump on the bed could only mean that he was too excited and send the two of them tumbling down, _"Oh my god, that's amazing! You'd be…,"_ he trailed off suddenly, _"But, the headquarters' a city away. You'd… you'd have to move, won't you?"_

Marco was silent.

 _"T-that's okay, i can just visit you, right?"_ Ace said, voice too forcefully cheerful, _"I mean, it's what, an hour train ride away? It's not that far, and we won't get into any trouble, so its better this way,"_

Sabo clutched the blanket in his hand tighter. God, this is painful to listen to.

Then Marco spoke, _"That's actually what my surprise for you will be,"_

The bed shifted next door, and before Sabo knew it, he found himself scrambling to the wall silently, pressing his ear against the thin partition. Behind him, Koala follows suit, the both of them trying to avoid to make too much noise or accidentally stepping on Luffy's outstretched arms and legs.

 _"What is it?"_ Ace asked, voice wary.

 _"I… like you said, we never really put a clear definition what we are, but i always know i love you, Ace. I mean, i took that job for you and the truth is, i already bought a place. It's a small condo with 2 bedroom, and i guess the view's not much, but it was a pretty close distance to the precinct and it'll take me around half an hour drive to the headquarters. I could always drive you first in the morning and still make it to my shift if we leave early, i guess,"_

Sabo's eyes widened, and against his ears, he can hear Koala mouthing 'Oh my god'.

 _"Marco,"_ his brother spoke slowly, sounding breathless, _"A-are you…?"_

 _"I know we've only been going out for less than 6 months, Ace, and i get that after tonight, you'd have second thought about being with me, and then there's of course your brothers to think about since it'll be pretty far from here, and i'm rambling right now, but the point is,"_ he stopped taking in a deep breath, _"Ace, Portgas D. Ace. Will you move in with m—"_

"Yes! Oh my god, yes, Marco!"

The bed creaked once again, followed by the thumping sound of two heavy object falling to the floor. Ace and Marco's laughter mingled in the next room, both of them sounding so happy and relieved, that even with the heavy feeling that comes with the revelation that Ace will be gone soon, Sabo still find himself smiling.

Well, he thought, pushing away with disgust when the sound of laughter turns to the sound of heavy make out, it's not like he's going away forever.

Instead, he slipped back to his bed - over the blanket this time because it's damn hot - and shook his head in amusement as he watched Koala settle back down next to him, "Heh, of all the _yes_ that comes out of him tonight, i really don't mind this one,"

Koala stared at him for a while before bursting into giggles, hiding her mouth behind her hand to smother the sound, "I'd reckon that might not be the last thing he'd say yes to,"

Sabo turned pale, "They're not gonna— they done it 4 times!"

"Not that! God, Dragon's right, sometimes you're just so dense," the strawberry-blonde shook her head, before settling closer to his side and closing her eyes, "Whatever, i'm tired. I don't think i'd even wake up even if they decided to fuck here,"

 _"Koala!"_

 _"Ace, i swear, i hear it again. Someone's around and—"_ Marco's voice was cut off by the enthusiastic sound of kissing, and before long, the bed creaked for the last time that night as it was climbed over and occupied.

Sabo mentally sent multiple thank and gratitude to Ace, before closing his eyes and trying to ignore the sound of soft murmurs and wet kisses.

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

Sabo woke up sandwiched between Koala and Luffy, and was 'woken' up by a double fist slamming to his face.

He walked to the kitchen holding his nose, feeling the stinging pain and hoping nothing is broken. Rummaging the cupboard over the sink, he found the first aid kit, taking out a ball of cotton and tore two small pieces from it. Wincing slightly, the blonde man shoved one to his left nostril.

"I think compressing that with ice will be more effective. You only do that when they're bleeding,"

Sabo turned to see Marco sitting shirtless on the dining table, one of Ace's cup - with the precinct's logo on the side - in his hand full of coffee, "Oh," he said lamely, taking the cotton out, "I thought it was bleeding. Koala and Luffy hits really, really hard, even in their sleep,"

The older blonde chuckled, "Nope, it's just mucus. And it doesn't look broken to me,"

"Huh, okay," Sabo nodded, glad that he didn't have to deal with something serious like a broken nose, "Thanks, Marco,"

"No problem. Ace sometimes kicks in his sleep too,"

Yeah, he's well aware about it, Sabo thought with a smile.

Then his brain decided to wake up and function normally.

"Ahhh!" He jumped, tripping over the table and landing on the floor, ass first. The scarred blonde looked up to see his brother's boss and lover looking down at him with concern, and started scooting backward, "You! I mean— I'm sorry! We, we didn't mean to hear anything! We wanted to surprise Ace by coming home early but then you and him and— Oh god, i'm so sorry!"

Marco looks stunned, but he simply laughed it off, taking a sip from his cup, "I kind of figured out someone was home when i heard you saying something about not being horny. I'm the one who should be apologizing,"

Sabo's face turns redder than Luffy's favorite vest, remembering the reason for that particular sentence, "N-no, i should've said something in the beginning," he said as he scrambled to stand up, ignoring the pain that invaded his nose by the too quick movement, "And i was not horny, Ace is my brother, for god's sake! Koala was just sick sometimes,"

"I thought you guys aren't related?"

"He's still my brother! That's just, that's just wrong! And i have a girlfriend!"

The other blonde man laughed, nodding as if to appease him, "Alright, alright, i won't get on your case. It's not my business if voyeurism is your thing,"

"It's not!"

"But it is my business to ask permission from you,"

At Marco's somber tone, Sabo loss his defensive tone. He sighed, "Yeah, i heard last night," he admitted, feeling slightly guilty and other part indignant, "Kind of a jerk move from you for keeping him in the dark like that,"

The division captain sighed, nodding, "I know. And i promise to never, ever do that to him again. It hurts, seeing him cry like that,"

"Good," he nodded sternly, crossing his arms, "Ace might not be a blood brother, but he's as good as one to Luffy and i. And he too often kept everything to himself, i didn't even know he was seeing someone until yesterday. He bottled everything in, until he exploded, or worse," the blonde glared at the other man in the room, "You better take a good care of him. You hurt him once, and that should be enough for a lifetime,"

Marco doesn't seems phased by his words, but his eyes turned distant for a moment. When he nodded, it was with so much conviction that every resentment or distrust Sabo might have about him instantly disappear, "I'd rather take my life before i hurt him ever again,"

Sabo chuckled, "I don't think Ace would want you to go that far, but the thought's appreciated,"

"Just as long you don't appreciate my boyfriend too much,"

"I told you, i'm not horny for Ace!"

"The fuck, Sabo?!"

Oh good god, why. Sabo whirled back to the entrance of the dining room and saw Ace, only wearing an oversized black shirt could only belongs to Marco, one that barely covers his - stained, ohgodohgodohgod - thighs, staring at him with a mixture of surprise and incredulousness.

The door to his bedroom slammed open, and Sabo peeked over his brother's shoulder to see Koala and Luffy coming out, both still in the middle of waking up from the deep arms of slumber. He watched as Ace turned to stare at them, then turning back to him, eyes wide, mouth gaping and face going from pale to deep red.

From inside of the dining room, Marco stood up, his chair scraping against the floor, "I don't have to be in for another 2 hours, and as i promised Ace yesterday, i'll be sticking around for a while until i really have to go," he made his way to the pantry, and took out a pan, brandishing them to the group of stunned people, "Breakfast, anyone?"

* * *

I always love making my ships interact with family members, love it even more when the interaction started with embarrassment or comedy or errors.

Anyway.

Let me know what you think! Or don't, i'm not your momma :b

Thanks for reading!


End file.
